<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make up sex by endlesshitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829391">Make up sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty'>endlesshitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Rock Stars, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash and Y/N broke up a week ago, but it's enough to make her realize her mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make up sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted on tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N’s heart thumped against her ribcage as she drove back to Slash’s house.</p><p>They broke up a week ago for a reason she could no longer remember nor care about. All she knew is that it wasn’t enough to break up with him. Nothing would ever be enough.</p><p>She parked the car and immediately ran to the front door, knocking on it.</p><p>She had talked to Duff before coming here, to make sure she wouldn’t have any unpleasant surprises. He had assured her Slash had been moping around and that he hadn’t even looked at girls during parties, so there was no way he would already have a chick. Plus, that gigantic poodle was head over heels with her, even if Y/N doubted it sometimes, because she believed no one really loved her that much.</p><p>Slash opened the door after a few minutes, wearing his old sport shorts and completely messed up hair.</p><p>“Y/N?” He asked, dumbfounded as he looked at her up and down. He was sure he had pushed her away after the hurtful words he now tried to push to the back of his mind.</p><p>“I’m…” She started, but the air seemed to be running out of her. Slash meant the world to her and she couldn’t stand losing him. “I’m sorry…” She started to cry, holding herself from jumping into his arms.</p><p>Slash couldn’t recall a time where he had seen her cry. She had always been so strong and positive that tears were something that her body didn’t seem capable of producing. The sight in front of him was breaking his already shattered heart, so he pulled her against his chest, cooing soft words.</p><p>“I’m sorry too.” He whispered quietly, closing his front door. “I was an ass last week-”</p><p>He was immediately cut by her lips touching his. “I don’t wanna talk about last week.” She said hugging him tightly. “I just want you.”</p><p>Slash picked her up easily and let her wrap her hands around his neck. She once again kissed his lips, running her hands through his curls, carefully untangling knots she found on the way.</p><p>He started to walk to his room and gently laid her down on the mattress, pressing his body as close as possible to hers.</p><p>“Slash please…” She whispered, breaking the kiss, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“I’m here baby. I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled gently, diving to kiss her neck while his hands began to work on her clothes.</p><p>He soon had her naked on his bed while she whined with the continuous attack to her neck and pulled his shorts down. He wanted to stay pressed up against her forever, breathing in her scent, feeling her skin against his…</p><p>His right hand wandered down to the middle of her legs, rubbing slow circles on her clit.</p><p><em>“I’m really sorry for what I did. I love you and you didn’t deserve anything I did to you.”</em> He said sincerely, looking into her lust-clouded eyes.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said some things either. You’re dealing with shit and I should help you out, n-not make it harder…” She apologized, voice breaking with light moans.</p><p>Slash knew the moment was serious, but he couldn’t help the sixth grade joke that came out. “Well, there’s something I don’t mind you making harder…” He smirked, speeding up his fingers.</p><p>Y/N chuckled, hiding her face in his neck. “Can we ever be serious?” She asked, pulling his hand from her clit while guiding his cock to her entrance.</p><p>“We can. But it’s better this way…” He smiled, pushing into her.</p><p>It had been the longest week in his life, not being able to feel her like this. Close to him in one of the most intimate ways… He had missed the way her body fitted together with his like a jigsaw puzzle, the way she felt…</p><p>He began to thrust slowly at first, enjoying the smoothness and the wetness. She could feel every little vein, bump and the slight upward curve as he moved, the feeling overpowering everything else she felt.</p><p>“I’m not letting you go again.” Slash stated, hugging her to his chest while gradually speeding up. “Never.”</p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise?” She smiled, letting her head fall back on the pillow and looking into his eyes.</p><p>“A bit of both…” He breathed out, hips faltering a bit at a particular thrust that had her clenching harder around him. “We gotta balance…”</p><p>The talk died out as the pleasure took control of their minds and bodies. Y/N began to move her hips along with his, her hands tugging at his hair. Slash’s thrusts got harder and deeper, eventually finding her g-spot and moving against it.</p><p>Their bodies searched for pleasure together like one. It was practically impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Their sweat mixed and made them sticky and disgusting, but it seemed to fuel their fire as Slash kneeled and hooked her legs around his waist, holding her by the ass and holding her own hips up and thrusting fast.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Y/N moaned, letting Slash handle her body as he pleased.</p><p>Slash gazed down at her, mesmerized. He would never get enough of looking at her when she was in such a state of bliss, hair a messy halo and face twisted with pleasure.</p><p>He leaned forward and put his hands on the headboard, an animalistic need consuming him as his thrusts got to the point of actually hurting. He knew Y/N loved the pain though, so he didn’t worry much.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he had been so close to losing her.</p><p>“Say you’re mine baby…” He groaned, gazing down lustfully at her.</p><p>Her eyes opened a bit, her hands holding to his waist. “I’m yours… I’m all yours Slash…”</p><p>Slash shook his head. “Not that name…”</p><p>“I’m yours Saul.” She smiled pushing herself up so her lips could meet his. “I’m yours and no one else’s”</p><p>Her words worked as his trigger, making the coil in his stomach unravel. The orgasm hit him like a strong wave, knocking the air out of him as he drowned in pleasure.</p><p>Y/N’s orgasm was triggered as his cum began to fill her up. It was one of the times where he came a lot, and the feeling was overwhelming as she continued to moan and clench around him.</p><p>“Fuck…” Slash groaned as the last few ropes of cum left him and he collapsed on top of her as she trembled from the aftershocks.</p><p>“You’re heavy.” She giggled, tickling his sides.</p><p>Slash groaned playfully and rolled the on the bed, pulling a sheet over their bodies and running his hands through his hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry for everything. Again.” She said, looking up at him.</p><p>“Let’s not talk about that anymore okay? We both fucked up and realized it. Now let’s make things better.” He kissed her forehead.</p><p>They were both at peace again, relaxing in each other’s arms, the way it was supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>